Petites scènes
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Les personnages de Death Note débarquent chez moi, et c'est pas facile tous les jours. Soyez indulgents, je débute! Les personnages de Death note appartiennent à Obata
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Obata oui, mais je songe à les demander au père noël, vu que j'ai été très sage

Les personnages de death note squattent ma maison et me pourissent la vie au quotidien!

Moi ( a demi réveillée, secouant le paquet de céréales); Qui a fini les céréales?

Light; C'est ce panda drogué au gluccose!

Moi; Putain t'abuses L ! Pourquoi il n'y a plus de chocolat en poudre? Par contre là je sais qui c'est. (lance un regard noir à Mello)

Mello; Tu m'accuses parce que j'aime le chocolat? T'as même pas de preuves.

Moi; Mello, y'a même pas de lait dans ton chocolat.... Tant pis, je vais me venger... (réfléchis très très vite à un plan machiavélique)C'est qui qui va rester trois heures sous la douche ce matin? ( cours en vitesse dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé) C'EST MOI!!!

Matt; Quelqu'un lui a dit que Misa avait fini le shampoing et le gel douche?

Tout le monde; Nan...


	2. Envie de parler

Les personnages appartiennent à Obata, malheureusement et même si je les ai commandé au père Noël

Moi; Salut Matt! Tu joues à quoi?(fais semblant de s'interesser)

Matt (pianote sur sa PSP);Mario bros.

Moi; Ah! Et tu gagnes?

Matt (complètement dans son jeu); ouais.

Moi; .... Et c'est dur comme jeu?

Matt; Nan.

Moi; T'as pas envie de causer?

Matt; Nan.

Moi; Bon okay, j'vais aller saouler Mello.

Matt; Bonne chance.

Moi; oOo.


	3. Envie de parler 2

Et non! Les persoannges ne m'apartiennent toujours pas! ais à Obata oui!

Moi; Coucou Mello! ( prend un faux air joyeux)

Mello; Mais t'as vu comment t'es coiffée?!

Moi (sur les nerfs); Bah quoi?

Mello; C'est moche, au-cu-ne classe. T'utilise du shampoing de sous marque.

Moi; Je te signale qu'on a tous le même shampoing ici.

Mello; Bah ouais, sauf que les miens (regarde ses cheveux blonds mi-longs), leur beauté est naturelle!Ils sont soyeux, doux, étincelants, lisses...

Moi (en pensée); Et voilà il nous refait la pub L'oréal. Parce qu'il le vaut bien Pff....

( un peu marre de lui et dis tout haut) Bon j'y vais, je dois aller donner un bain au chien.

Mello; En plus, tu devrais les lisser...Quoi?T'as pas de chien.

Moi, ouais ba c'est pas grave. J'y vais! ( cours comme un flèche)


	4. La télé

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , mais à leur dessinateur , le talentueux Obata oui.

Moi (mange des chamallow devant la télé); ouah il est trop bien ce film....

Misa; j'espère qu'il est fini car c'est l'heure des frères Scott (m'arrache la télécommande des mains)

Moi; éh!

L; oh des chamallow! (me pique le paquet et s'installe dans le canapé).

Matt (arrive dans le salon avec sa PSP); laissez moi une petite place!

Moi; Je suis de trop, c'est ça? Je dérange?

Tout le monde; ouais.

Moi; bon j'ai compris, j'me casse!


	5. cache cache

Les personnages appartiennent à Obata

Moi perso ce dialogue je le trouve pourri mais bon après c'est vous qui voyez. Un petit trip avec cache-cache quoi...

Moi; Pauline tu veux un bout de gateau? (ouvre le frigo) Hey!!! L, qu'est ce que tu fous là dedans?

L( barbouillé de gateau); Tais toi! je joue à cache cache!

Moi (regard surpris); hum hum... Tu sais que pour jouer à cache cache t'as pas besoin de vider mon frigo...Bon tant pis on prend un bout de chocolat alors? (seretroune et ouvre le placard)

Mello; Putaiin Manon, ferme la porte du placard on va me voir! (mange le chocolat)

Moi; okay...On va prendre des pommes. ( sort de la cuisine et ouvre la porte du salon)

Light (se prend la porte en pleine tronche); bouge de là on va me repérer!(se frotte la tête)

Moi; Hey!!!!Chui chez moi quand même! Bon tant pis, on va au patissier(prend son manteau dans son armoire)

Matt: Repose ce manteau tout de suite!

Moi(va chercher ses chaussures dans le placard) Misa....

Misa; Chuuuutt! chui cachée!!

Moi (réfléchis); Vous pouvez sortir de vos cachetttes siouplait?

Tout le monde (un peu énervé); Quoi??!!

Moi; Qui est ce qui compte si vous êtes tous cachés?

Tout le monde (se regardent); Ahhh merde c'est vrai...

Matt; Je me disais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose..

Moi; Pfff, va y'avoir du boulot...


	6. Course poursuite

Les personnages appartiennent à Obata donc voilà je ne me fais pas d'argent avec les personnages des autres si ça peut vous rassurer

Moi (regarde discrètement dans le couloir avec ses affaires de toilettes à la main); C'est bon, personne en vue, j'y vais. ( Cours vers la salle de bain)

Matt (tends la cordelette de sa robe de chambre dans le passage) éhéhé pas de chance!

Moi (tombe à terre et attrape le pied de Matt au passage); ohoh fais gaffes où tu marches!!

Matt (secoue son pied et hurle ); LAACHE MOI!!!

Mello (sort du salon); bande d'amateurs! bon je vais prendre ma douche

Moi; éè non! (cours vers lui pour le pousser mais malheureusement une armoire à glace contre une petite fille comme moi...)

Matt; eh merde! on s'est encore fait griller la place!

Moi (super en colère); j'en ai rien à foutre moi! tu vas voir la Alice aux pays des merveilles elle va retrouver ses belles robes de princesse en serpillère! Je vais lui bouffer tout son choccolat!!! Et lui défoncer sa putaiiin de moto!!

Matt (réflechis); selon moi, tu devrais éviter de manger tout le chocolat tu vas faire une crise de foie...

Moi (regard noir) mais tu vas m'aider Mattiiie...

Matt; pitié naaan....!!

reviews please!


	7. Course poursuite 2

Les personnages de death note sont à Obata! Voilà ma vengeance pour l'autre jour, quand Mello m'a piqué ma place.

Moi (prépare son coup); éhé il va bien voir....

Matt; Bon je vais prendre ma douche, ça ne te dérange pas? ( bizarre, il est gentil maintenant avec moi)

Moi; NOOON!! N'y vas pas!

Matt; Pourquoi? t'as déjà pris ta douche.

Moi; Laisse Mello y aller fais semblant de vouloir y aller à sa place. Chuut le voilà!

Mello; Oh mais la salle de bain est libre! (sourire ironique)

Matt, je peux y aller ?

Moi; (tout bas) putain il pas convaincant.

Mello; Nan mais tu rêves, ch'ui pas assez con, je sais que tu vas finir le shampoing pour te venger, je suis pas comme...

Moi ( se sent visée) ouhou je suis là!

Mello; Bon je vais me laver. ( ferme la porte)

Matt; euh... T'as préparé quoi?

Moi; J'ai enlevé tous les shampoing, gels douche, papier toilette, bref tout les accessoires de toilette et c'est pas encore fini.

Matt; Quoi encore?

Moi; J'ai laissé la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte, je vais lui piquer ses vêtements et toi tu bloques la porte de la salle de bain.

Matt; Oui et après on a interêt à courir.

Moi; T'as tout compris!

J'accepte les critiques, car ça peu m'aider à m'améliorer.


	8. La pluie

Les personnages sont à Obata!

Moi; (rentre à la maison trempée) Matt, je t'ai demandé de venir me chercher quand il pleut.

Matt; Mais il n'a pas plu. ( regarde par la fenêtre) Ah si.

Moi; POURQUOI JE SUIS TREMPEE ALORS!!! Pfff je vais me changer ça sert à rien de te gueuler dessus (part)

Matt; Alalala encore de mauvaise humer aujourd'hui.

Moi ( a entendu); JE SUIS PAS DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR!

Matt; Mais j'ai rien dit moi! (retourne à sa console)

reviews please!


	9. La pluie 2

Les personnages sont à Obata!

Moi (rentre à pied); Il a encore oublié de venir me chercher et je vais être trempée. C'est même pas la peine de lui faire confiance.

Justement, j'aurais du me taire! Une voiture s'arrête net à coté de moi et m'éclabousse au passage. Je lance un regard noir au mec qui se fout de ma gueule de l'autre coté du trottoir et j'ouvre la porte avant de la voiture de Matt.

Matt; J'ai pensé à toi, je suis venu te chercher! (sourire)

Moi; Bein justement la prochaine fois, oublie moi. (tord son bonnet trempé)

Matt; Bah faut savoir, un coup tu m'engueules parce que je ne viens pas et là tu m'engueules parce que je suis là. (boude)

Moi; Je ne t'engueules pas mais tu es bien le troisième enfant le plus intelligent à la Wammy's House?

Matt; Oui c'est moi (tout fier) =)

Moi; Désolée mais il faut être VRAIMENT con pour rouler dans la flaque d'eau!!!!!

Matt; Désolé.... (fait une mine de chien battu) :'(

Moi; Bon je te pardonne mais la prochaine fois tu fais attention

Matt; Ouiii...

Moi; Bon on y va?

Donc voilà! j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur mes p'tits dialogues donc reviews!


	10. réunion

Les personnages sont à Obata!

Et c'est L qui vient à la réunion à la place de mes parents et l'on rencontre le prof de maths. Déjà, la rencontre commence bien;

L: Mais y'a une faute au tableau!!! comment voulez vous que les élèves aient de bonnes notes (s'énerve en faisant de grands gestes)

Mr???; Ah oui j'avais pas vu. (efface et corrige) Donc voilà Manon travaille bien, elle participe, elle a une bonne moyenne...

L; C'est un peu normal quand c'est si facile, moi je faisais ces exercices quand j'avais 5 ans.

Moi; Je suis pas aussi intelligente que toi, tu sais, je me drogue pas au sucre non plus.

L; Donc bah je vais en parler àl'académie de Caen pour demander un professeur compétent pour que ma fille puisse étudier dans de bonnes circonstances.

Moi; Nan mais je rêve il se fait passer pour mon père en plus....J'en étais sûre, j'aurais dû demander à Light de m'accompagner....=(


	11. Paintball

Les personnages sont à Obata!

On a eu l'idée d'aller faire une partie de Paintball, samedi dernier.  
Misa et moi n'étions pas vraiment très enchantées à cette idée.

Light ( se demande se qu'il fait ici); bon faut deux équipes de trois.

Misa et moi (bras dessus, bras dessous); On se met ensemble!!

Matt (lève les bras au ciel); Mais c'est pas équitable!!

Moi: (réfléchis à un plan très très machiavélique); Mais si si c'est équitable!! On a qu'à prendre quelqu'un de fort...

L (se met droit); pas la peine de me faire autant d'éloges, j'accepte de faire équipe avec vous.

Misa (complète ma phrase); Mello!!

L (tout à coup dépressif); Ahhh...

Matt et Light (éclatent de rire)

Mello (super énervé); Quoi? Ca vous dérange que je sois le meilleur et le plus beau?

Moi (tout bas à Misa); Tout de même là faut pas exagérer...

Mello ( a entendu); TA GUEULE!! Alors, pourquoi vous vous foutez de moi?

Light; Trois blondes ensemble....

Mello (charge son pistolet de peinture, regard noir); vous allez voir, les blondes la patée qu'elles vont vous mettre!!!! (attaque)

Moi; Faut toujours qu'il le prennne pour une affaire personnelle, c'est vraiment trop prévisible.

Misa, èh c'est pas con! On fait quoi maintenant?

Moi; oh mais y'a un p'tit centre commercial là bas....

Misa; Je suis sûre que Mello ne se rendra pas compte de notre absence..( m'imite en le regardant courir comme un fou après les autres)

Nous deux; Naaaan....


	12. Menaces

Les personnages sont à Obata!

Mello; Eh Manon! T'as pas un peu de fric pour acheter du chocolat?

Moi (levant la tête du magasine); ....Nan

Mello; L'autre jour, tu t'es vanté d'avoir économisé 150€.

Moi; ouais....Mais nan.

Mello, très bien (sort son flingue et le pointe vers moi). Elle est où la tirelire?

Moi; Tiroir du bas au fond à gauche.

Mello (petit rire); bah tu vois quand tu veux.


	13. chants de Noël

Les peronnages appartiennent à Obata.

P'tit délire sur Noël (un p'tit peu en retard je sais=)

Moi; Mais sa va pas le faire!!!=O Comment voulez vous que les gens donnent des pièces si vous êtes nuls??  
L; En même temps nous on a rien demandé  
Moi, je m'en fous, le fric il est pour moi=)  
Matt; mais mon costume me gratte! (yeux de chien battus)  
Mello; nan mais sa va pas? Espèce de lèche cul! (enlève son chapeau et retrousse ses manches)  
Moi; éh oh! on est là our fêter noël, pas pour voir massacre àla tronçonneuse 3  
Light; pour toi noël c'est demander de l'argent aux passants  
Moi; si vous voulez des cadeaux de noël va falloir bosser les mecs! Alors je fais l'appel! Les deux lutins? Les deux lutins? Euh là, Mello et Matt vous devez dire présents!  
Mello; chui là!!  
Matt; Moi offi!  
Moi; MELLO!! Comment veux tu que Matt chante si il a deux dents en moins???  
Mello; ba jvé lui recoller!( s'approche dangereusement de Matt)

Matt;au fecours!

Moi; okey....Bon les deux rennes?L et Light; on est là!  
Moi; le père et la mère noël?  
Near; oui  
Misa; je suis prête!!!=)  
Moi; bon 3...2...1..  
Tout le monde; we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!!! (grands sourires)

Donc voilà quelques reviews ça fait plaisir et surtout dites moi ce que vous pensez de mes dialogues je ne les ai pas mis sur fanfiction pour rien


	14. Résolutions

Disclaimer; les personnages de Death Note ne sont pas à moi, éh non! Et là aussi je suis un peu en retard dans la publication de ce dialogue...

Moi: Wouaw bientôt l'année 2009...=3  
L; Faudrait qu'on pense à nos résolutions...  
Moi; Oué, mais j'en trouve pas...En plus je sais que je ne vais pas les tenir.  
L; Bah attends on va t'en trouver et celles là tu seras obligées de les tenir car elles sont super faciles!  
Mello; T'as qu'a commencer par être moins conne! =D  
Matt; Nan mais celle là elle pourra pas la tenir! Elle est blonde si t'as pas remarqué.  
Moi; Bon Matt; Je compte jusqu'à trois, le temps que Mello recrache de la fumée par les oreilles et après tu cours vite....1...2...3...Partez!  
L (regarde sa montre); c'est incroyable le temps que Mello peut rester sans respirer!  
Misa; ah je sais! T'as qu'a commencer par devenir top model!  
Moi; Nan mais Misa si c'est pour te ressembler c'est pas la peine.  
Misa; Oué mais moi j'aime bien ressembler à moi!  
Light; (se tape la tête contre le mur); Oh mais je sais, t'as qu'à apprendre à cuisiner!  
Tout le monde; éclate de rire  
Moi (pique une crise); Nan mais attendez c'est pas fini moi je vais vous dire vos résolutions! ALORS TOI L tu vas commencer par arrêter de bouffer tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ça me fera des economies ENORMES!!! ET PUIS TOI MELLO tu vas commencer par arrêter de te la péter parce que tout le monde en a marre de toi monsieur je suis le meilleur! Eh bah non t'es pas le meilleur ou plutôt la meilleure espèce de BLONDASSE EN CUIR! Et toi Matt tu pourrais toi aussi être moins con car comme tu le dis tu n'es pas blond comme Alice aux pays des merveilles qui est à coté de toi! LIGHT! T'as qu'a arrêter de tuer tous ces gens, tout le monde sait que tu es Kira! Et puis Misa fais toi une teinture! Et une dernière résolution que tout le monde peut prendre....  
L; Bah c'est quoi?  
Moi; CASSEZ VOUS DE CHEZ MOI!!!!=O  
tout le monde:°o°


	15. Histoires courtes

Disclaimer; Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Obata oui.

Light; A ce qu'il parait le chocolat déclenche les règles  
L; éH Mello fais gaffe!  
Mello(regarde son chocolat) va t'faire foutre!

Misa; Manon m'a raconté que lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans elle a confondu un verre de grenadine avec un verre de vin. (lis un magazine)  
Near; Bah regardez son état aujourd'hui! Moi je dis; ça ne m'étonne pas! ( fais de grands gestes)  
Moi; Retourne à tes robots Casper!

Matt; espèce de blondasse en cuir!  
Mello; Nolife puant la clope!  
Moi; putain je vais pas pouvoir regarder la télé tranquille. (soupir)  
Mello; espèce de cerveau de poisson rouge  
Moi; nan Mello n'insulte pas les poissons rouges!=(  
Matt; euh...Alice aux pays des merveilles!  
Mello; Espèce de cancereux des poumons drogué à la PSP!!  
Matt; euh...  
Moi;T'as oublié drogué au chocolat Matt  
Matt; mercii =)


	16. Les pélicules

Disclaimer; Pas à moi!

Light;regarde moi ça toutes les pelicules que j'ai (se frotte les cheveux)

Moi; nan mais arrête tu en mets partout oh! Tiens prends un oeuf.

Light; C'est quoi encore ce truc débile?

Moi; Mais siii, c'est une recette de grand mère, ça marche a tout les coups essaie.

Light; T'es sûre???

Moi; Oui! Tu te l'écrase sur la tête en criant; A BAS LES PELICULES!!! (tends l'oeuf à Light)

Light; Bon okay... A BAS LES PELICULES!! (s'écrase l'oeuf sur le crâne)

Moi; oups je suiiis désooolée Liiight! L'oeuf c'est pas pour les pélicules.

Light (commence à paniquer); C'est pour quoi alors??

Moi; Aaaah c'est pour avoir l'air con!! Pfff trop facile.


	17. Le cahier

Disclaimer'euh; éh non! toujours pas à moi!

* * *

Moi (me lève et va dans la cuisine); Saaaaluuut....

Matt, Mello et L; 'lut.

Matt; j'ai rien à faire.... J'me fais chier.

Moi (réfléchis un peu); J'ai quelque chose pour toi alors. ( se dirige vers la porte d'entrée)

Matt;(me suit) Ah oui et c'est quoi?

Moi; (ouvre la porte et le pousse dehors) va compter les cailloux j'crois qu'il en manque un.

Matt; eeeeh!

Moi ( attrape la chaise avant que L ne s'assoit dessus ce qui le fait tomber et arrache le pot de nutella à Mello); Et un bon geek au frais, un !

L; Aiiiie!=O

Mello; T'es une vraie garce. ( regarde Matt faire des gestes à la fenêtre)

Moi; Tu dis ça parce que c'est vrai ou parce que j'ai feuilleté ton cahier appelé; cahier-des-plans-machiavéliques-ultra-recherchés....-de-la-mort-qui-tue....Bon je sais plus la fin.... (fais une grimace à Matt)

Mello; ouais....

* * *

Si vous avez de l'inspiration pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!


	18. Vengeance

* * *

Disclaimer; naaan pas à moi!

* * *

Matt (costard et cravate); Bon il faut que vous arriviez a accepter votre propre destin; vous êtes nées FEMMES! Votre habitat naturel; la cui-si-ne.

Mello; Apprendre à range son sac à main....Comment se maquiller?

Moi; Aaaah Mello toi aussi tu pourrais...Aiiie!

Mello (me frappe à coups de baton); Ta gueule! Laisse Near continuer.

Moi: Tu te venge hein, c'est ça? Mina...

Mello(me met la main devant la bouche); boucle la. arrrrgh!

Moi ( le mord); Ne me touche pas!

Near; Comprendre qu'aucun talon ne vous permettra d'être à la hauteur de l'Homme Le football, c'est pas un sport, mais un acte sacré!

Light; Ne jamais intervenir pendantune discussion entre hommes et encore moins qand il s'agit de foot.

L; Et une nouveauté magnifique! extraordinaire!Vous pouvez porter les sacs de courses toutes seules!

Mello; Les feux de l'amour, ça n'existe pas! Option pour les meilleures élèves...Réfléchir avant de parler.

Moi; euh...!

Mello; Rolalala qu'est ce que je viens de dire? Vas tu te taire?!

Matt; Une maison propre....Un homme souriant. Se taire en public. Vérifier que l'appreil qui ne fonctionne pas est bien branché avant de se mettre à hurler.

Near; Si le ballon est rond, c'est du foot, si il est ovale, c'est du rugby. S il n'y en a pas, c'est autre chose...

Misa; C'est quoi du foot?

Mello; bah voilà.

Si vous voulez lire la première partie, allez voir sur mon blog! J'ai la flemme de la poster....=) .com


End file.
